Slimes (Dragon Quest)
' ' Slimes are the most recurrent and notorious enemies in the Dragon Quest series of role-playing videogames, appearing in all of the main games and spin-off series. They are, not surprisingly, the mascots of the series. Varieties Slimes come in different colors, shapes and even places in hierarchy. The common Slime is blue and shaped like a gum drop. Other notable slimes include She-Slimes, which are similar to the regular ones but red-colored; Bubble slimes, which are green, bubbly and have a slimy, melted complexion; and King slimes, large, crowned, blue slimes. There are other less-common varieties like the Mottled Slimes which appear in the Dream World, the Sea Slimes that appear when navigating oceans and''' Dark Slimes''' which appear in the Dark World. Usually, regular blue Slimes are usually among the weakest enemies, albeit to Goombas in Super Mario Bros or Metalls in Megaman games, but there are stronger types of slimes that make formidable foes and even bosses, like the Shogum. Slime Stacks and King Slimes are formed when 3 or 8 slimes, respectively, merge together. The monster called Canzar is the largest Slime so far, rivaling the Liquid Metal King Slime and the Metal Star Slime. Metal slimes There is a certain kind of slime, the Metal Slimes and their varieties (except for Metal Slime Knight), which are known for the massive amount of experience they give out; but their defense and evasion parameters are ridiculously high AND they tend to run away very easily, they make up for this by having really low HP. The stronger the metal slime family member is, the more experience it gives out. Experienced players are on the lookout for these and use attacks like Parallax to finish them in one hit. Slimes with an analogical feature are Gem slimes and Gem jamborees, instead of large aounts of experience, they give out large amounts of gold. A giant Liquid Metal King Slime apperars in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Professional. It is a 3-space monster and can float. Non-evil slimes Last, there are slimes that are good natured and act as non-playable characters, party members and even protagonists of their own games (namely the Slime Morimori / Dragon Quest Heroes Rocket Slime series). When this is the case, they normally fight their rivals, the evil Platypunks, which is another Dragon Quest monster species. Gallery slime.jpg|Slime She-slime.jpg|She-slime Trío limoso.jpg|Slime stack King slime.jpg|King slime Bubble slime.png|Bubble slime Slime-knight.jpg|Slime knight Healslime.jpg|Healslime Cureslime.jpg|Cureslime King cureslime.jpg|King cureslime 80px-Metal_Slime.png|Metal slime Metal medley.jpg|Metal Medley 150px-Liquid metal slime-1.png|Liquid metal slime Liquid Metal King Slime.png|Liquid metal king slime M slime knight.jpg|Metal slime knight Darkonium slime.png|Darkonium slime Gem-slime.jpg|Gem slime Limo moteado.jpg|Mottled slime wild slime.jpg|Wild slime Box slime.png|Box slime Sea slime.jpg|Sea slime Snailslime.png|Snail slime Drakeslime.png|Drake slime Ciberlimo.jpg|Cyber slime Angelslime.png|Angel slime Dark slime.jpg|Dark slime Megalimo.png|Behemoth slime Prime slime.jpg|Prime slime Star slime.png|Star slime 258px-Slival.png|Slival Schleiman Tank.jpg|Schleiman tank Schwarzman Tank.png|Schwarzman tank Ultraslime.jpg|Ultraslime Nemeslime.jpg|Nemeslime slime rangers.jpg|Slime rangers Canzar.png|Canzar Lima reina.png|Queen slime Merchandise & Paraphernalia Metalking.jpg|Metal king slime figure Slime stack plush.jpg|Slime stack plushie Slime Drink.jpg|Slime drink slime bath pellet.jpg|bath pellet slime plush.jpg|Slime plushie Big slime attraction.jpg|Slime attraction Sk toy.jpg|Slime knight toy Healslime plush.jpg|Healslime plushie Slime pencil case.jpg|Slime pencil case Slime PS2 controller.jpg|Slime PS2 controller Slime DS speaker.jpg|Slime DS speaker Slime stylus.jpg|Slime stylus Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Weaklings Category:Henchmen Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Bosses Category:Rivals Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Angel Category:Demon Category:War-Machines Category:Rich Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Robots Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Golems Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Greedy Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Betrayed villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Animal Villains Category:Slimes Category:Riders Category:Asexual Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Nameless Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of the hero Category:Monomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Jerks